Naruto Inside Sakura (Naruto's Revenge)
by newspaperchannel
Summary: Do not be surprised by Naruto's decision to execute his most barbaric and ominous reverie of all time… to insert himself into Sakura's body. Now, now - this is not meant to come off as a perverted fabulation. Far from it - this is an allegory that everyone should employ in an attempt to improve not only as individuals, but as wielders of rash thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke's Misfortune

All of Naruto's mortal enemies were finally gone. No anguish could preoccupy the Hokage's content soul anymore.

Still, it should be noted that boredom is man's worst enemy. In light of this fact, do not be surprised that Naruto had decided to execute his most barbaric and ominous reverie of all time… to insert himself into Sakura's body. Now, now - this is not meant to come off as a perverted fabulation. Far from it - this is an allegory that everyone should employ in an attempt to improve not only as individuals, but as wielders of rash thoughts.

To provide some sort of backstory necessary for the comprehension of this tale, Naruto and Sasuke had finally defeated Momoshiki. The mentees - Boruto and Sarada - were bonding upon the completion of this task; alas, only then were they commencing to fathom the reality that surrounded their meager existences; that is, not being capable of reaching their parents' ever-growing power - the equivalent of attempting to reach the stars while being unable to lift one's self from bed in the morning. Mediocrity reigned supreme, and this was to be expected when such children were spoon-fed success from the their emergence into the ninja world.

In secrecy, Naruto despised this fact. He had worked arduously to accomplish his dreams, but his child was a mere loser. To make matters worse, the Hokage was bullied his entire life and was called this very appellation numerous times throughout his journey of self-improvement; the only difference was that he walked into his dreary actuality as an orphan despised by society because of the demon that inhabited his very soul. Owing to this, Boruto's birth was regretted after he reached the age of ten; at that point, Naruto was already determined to become the greatest ninja of all time, whereas Boruto… this child was just a protrusion of his negative qualities.

The only reason Naruto did not kill Boruto was because of his public face as a Hokage. I would say he did not commit such atrocity out of respect for Hinata, but this would be merely a lie - he only married said pest because he felt obligated to do so. After all, he had suffered rejection by Sakura in multiple occasions, and in all fairness, Naruto had a grandiose, hubris-dripping sight of himself. He felt that as the 'chosen one' (whom he always believed he was meant to be), he had to breathe humility (despite the contradiction surrounding the employment of false convictions); thus, he accepted her without further ado. Since the attainment of his glory, he was socially forced to wield a mask - not only publicly, but also in his privacy. In fact, his inner soul was tainted by fallacies, for he could not rest within himself, as the Kyuubi invaded his internal solitude.

Expanding further upon his mind is unnecessary - all that matters is that Naruto believed that a vacation was an essentiality. A furlough not only from the village, but also from his family. This would mean that escaping from his public and private life would be a possibility, even if for modest days; alas, the Kyuubi would remain with him as a perpetual scar, so his inner mind would have to stay adulterated.

He was determined to call Sakura and invite her to his vacation on Turtle Island, all paid for. He picked up his phone and dialed. Normally, he would have vomited out of anxiety - he was truly afraid Sasuke would kill him for this. But no, this was HIS time now. Enough agonizing over others' priorities.

Naruto heard the phone answered from the other side. "Hey, Sakura - you finally pick up the phone. Look, no beating around the bush - I want to invite you to a vacation to the renowned Turtle Island. Yeah, I know that place costs more than the equivalent of five subsidiary villages - hell, heading to such location probably costs more than Sasuke's little extinguished Uchiha village, but I am Hokage. You can come with-"

He was interrupted by the kunoichi. "I'll do it."

Naruto could not believe it. "Wait, what?"

She laughed. "Look, Naruto. Sasuke is gone and Sarada is spending time with Konohamaru to learn the Rasengan. Like Boruto, she wants to learn more techniques. I am quite bored. But Naruto…"

Naruto was perplexed by the suspense. "Y...yes? Go ahead, I am waiting!"

"You will have to pay for everything."

"Yes, I know that! But come by in an hour, or no deal."

"Unfortunately for you, it is my rules. I will come in two hours. See you then."

"Okay Sakura, I will see-"

She hung up the phone, effectively interrupting him and devaluing his sacred Hokage words. This did not sit well with him.

"This goddamn gold digger… she will…" Naruto proceeded to produce a Rasengan, which with every passing second polluted with a dark red, "she will learn to respect me like nobody in this world. She is going to wish she were never born!"

Under wretched circumstances, he found out he was not alone at the time of uttering these words, for none other than Sasuke himself was spying on the gold-haired ninja from an external tree facing the home's main hall.

The Hokage smiled and momentarily faded into nothingness, only to reappear behind Sasuke.

"So this is how you repay your debt from me saving you from Momoshiki… by spying on me."

With a terrified look on his face, Sasuke decided to look back at his whispererer while immediately producing a Chidori.

Lamentably, this was the last we ever heard of the red-eyed legend.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fox In Sheep's Clothing

Chapter 2: A Fox in Sheep's Clothing

"Did I just effectuate what I believe I have?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's corpse and could not fathom it. That one individual whom had given him hellfire the last time they battled was extinguished like a flame amidst the North Pole - that is, in a prompt mold.

However, this brought no despair to the blonde leader - in fact, he teared up in exuberance at the realization of his accomplishment. The Uchiha's murder was justified, too, as spying - especially on the head of state - was a capital crime, particularly if it came from a former traitor. Naruto loomed into his house and acquired a shovel. He was now digging Sasuke's corpse. In the span of this action, his mind flirted with an idea. Ensuing the Sakura's imminent demise, whereby he would surely make her wish she was never born, he would bury her with her husband.

"My darling Sakura. I understand you chose Sasuke instead of me, despite the fact that he tried to end your life multiple times, and the reality of me providing you with love, care, and protection, to the point where I saved you in numerous occasions - chiefly from him. Well, guess what - not only did I save you yet again by removing this murderer from your path, but I will also respect your decision to perpetuate in eternity with him, even beyond this world," the fallen hero collapsed to his knees in tears, albeit this time in lament rather than glee, "henceforth, you will be subsequently buried with that cockroach. May the maggots employ you as a medicine whereupon chewing on that poisonous tranch, where even they will nauseate after each passing second; you are a doctor after all. Oh, and you will heal me soon, for this disparaging cancer that resides within me will exist no more."

While these acts transpired, the Hokage forgot about the verity of the nine-tailed fox listening to his every word. "Naruto… I had not realized this sort of darkness still existed in your heart. You just killed your best friend and you are loaded with euphoria; to exacerbate, you are plotting to abuse his wife!"

The chosen one was alarmed, "...You. Tune in, you fox in sheep's clothing, you will not hinder my plans. You are the one who sparked this hatred in me from the beginning. Just be thankful I cannot slaughter you like the animal you are."

The fox dropped a tear. "Be that as it may, Naruto, I love you and you taught-"

In Naruto's inner world, Kurama was interrupted by two anchor-like rods falling on his throat, all with the sole intent of momentarily silencing him through the usage of stifling power.

"And that should keep your vile breath from exiting that nefarious mouth of yours."

Without further ado, Naruto finished his task; the Uchiha was placed in his respective hole, though his cadaver was still not covered in dirt - to reiterate, the kunoichi first had to be placed on top of his lover before the burden was concluded. He headed into his house to fix himself for the appointment with his pink-haired prey; tsk-tsk, he heard the entryway being knocked, giving him no time to prepare for his next mission. Little did the creature on the other side know she was voluntarily walking into the realm of ruin and abhorrence.

"...Hold on, I'm coming!" Naruto kindly yelled.


End file.
